Twisted Fate
by Shadow Dragonox
Summary: Shiho's not just a scientist. One of the best assassins in the organization, Sherry and Cointreau make up the best assassination duo, the Death Angels. Shinichi's an orphan. Since his parents died from being assassinated. What does all this add up to? What does fate has in store for them? Read on to find out. Mafia fic. Co/Ai


**Ok… At least this is my first attempt at writing a mafia story, so please be light on the flames! No flaming about the pairings, though! Enjoy!**

" Look here, Shiho. If you don't jump right now, you're gonna become a shooting board for the stupid hounds right behind you. " A slight smirk of amusement danced across the auburn haired teenager's lips before she heaved herself off the roof, the volley of bullets narrowly missing her head by a few inches or so.

" Very funny, sis. " Her sister smiled as she pulled out a gun. " Hey, let's race! First to kill more of these hounds gets the mission reward! " Shiho pulled off the safety trigger of her gun. " Agreed. "As soon as the pursuers appeared in firing range, they went down in order, lifeless. Bullets found their way cleanly through their brains, the bloody mess that normally would have been made cut to a minimum.

The idiots clearly didn't learn their lesson as they surged forward, seeking to secure their prey. The last of the bullets burst through the muzzles and out of the silencers, bringing an end to the chaos. Shiho's sister, Akemi made a pout at Shiho. " Aww, no fair! Shiho, you stole the last target from me! " Shiho reloaded her gun and slid it back into its holster. " And that makes me one ahead of you, nee-chan. "

" Fine, fine. You can keep the reward. " Shiho started off towards the direction where a black Porsche 356A was parked. " We'd better scram before any other of them catches up. "

As the car rumbled away, all that was left was a mass of dead bodies and a troop of bodyguards trying to catch up to them. A small smirk tugged at Shiho's lips. Another mission completed, flawlessly.

* * *

A newspaper fluttered its way to the couch across the raven haired teen that just tossed the newspaper away in boredom. " Another governor assassinated by that organization, eh? Things never change. " Ran picked up the newspaper that had just received rough treatment and flattened it out. " What? The headlines read ' _Death Angels strikes again!_ ' Oh! Aren't they the assassination duo that became very active over the past three years? " Shinichi glanced at her with a bored expression.

" The police are so useless. Well, at least the Gunma quack isn't going to help much. " Ran's brows furrowed dangerously. " Oh? My dad's a police in the past... So you're implying that he's useless? " Shinichi gulped as he stuttered. " T-that wasn't w-what I meant! Yikes! " He dodged out of the way, dangerously close to an immediate death from Ran's karate kick.

" Don't ever EVER belittle the police like that again. " Shinichi turned slowly to bring in the sight of the chair he was sitting on a few moments ago smashed to smithereens. " A-aye... " Ran walked away satisfied and went about preparing to go to school. Shinichi breathed a sigh of relive. _But that said, they used a type of self-crafted bullets with the insignia ' Angels of Death ' carved on it, no surprise that the police couldn't track them down._

" Shinichi! Fifteen more minutes to school and if you don't start making your breakfast right now, I suggest you run! " A glance at his watch was all he needed to know that Ran was right. " Oh crap! " Ran laughed as she ducked out of the door.

" Good luck with the toaster! "

* * *

Shiho's breath was ragged and fast-paced, the result of engaging in close combat training with her sister. " You're already tired out, eh? Shiho? " Ignoring the comment, Shiho managed to pin Akemi down on the floor with a few quick strokes. " You're not in the best condition too , nee-chan. " Akemi let out a chuckle as Shiho's grip on her loosened. A moment later, Shiho was the one pinned down on the floor.

" Never let your guard down before your prey's dead, Shiho. " Shiho smiled lightly and pushed Akemi off her while standing up and dusting herself off. " Alright, alright. You win, nee-chan. " Akemi studied her little sister and was about to speak when the door to the training room swung open. A blond man stepped through flanked by a stocky man wearing sunglasses.

Shiho's lips pursed into a tight line. " Gin, what business do you have here? " Gin seemed slightly dissatisfied at Shiho's reaction to his appearance. " Anokata has a new mission for the both of you. " Shiho relaxed at that though it was Akemi's turn to tense up. Before either of them made a move to follow Gin, he turned and walked away, tossing a last sentence behind him.

" Only Sherry is required to know the details of the mission. Do not follow, Cointreau. You know the consequences. " Akemi stopped dead in her tracks. Something was wrong and she knew it. Assassins were required to know every detail of the mission clearly, and the only times that things like this happened to assassins that worked in groups were usually because that specific person would be a hindrance to completing the mission.

Akemi and Shiho were known as the most deadly female duo in the organization, but Akemi had a serious flaw. She would not assassinate any person that were linked to any of her previous victims, and that proved to be fatal to her and the organization's reputation. The reason that she had been let off the hook numerous times was because of her sister.

Shiho was seen as cold-blooded to any other person other than Akemi, so usually when the nickname ' Death Angel ' that was inherited from their mother's nickname, ' Hell Angel ' came up, it was usually linked with Shiho rather than the both of them. Shiho being the ultimate killer machine of the organization had helped her get over the usual sentence for hesitation.

Akemi didn't really care about the mission, but instinct told her that something would happen on this mission. As Shiho left the room, the words Akemi had on her lips went unspoken. _Shiho, would you kill me if you were ordered to?_

* * *

Shinichi was bored. Plain bored. The classes at school were boring, his life was boring, and no new cases that were interesting enough to require his assistance. Maybe except for those angles who bring death that were plaguing the headlines every now and then.

_Well, the last time I got any information on those two were when the police caught a member of their organization. _At least he spilled that one of them had short cropped auburn hair. She would've been easy to search for, only if the results didn't come out as a genius scientist.

The search for the person whom the member had mentioned had led them to the scientist family, the Miyanos. Both of the parents were scientists, though the subject of their research was unknown. The target that had led them there was however, the youngest member of the family, Shiho Miyano.

She had started out as a research member of weaponry at the young age of twelve, working her way up to the head of the Japan Weaponry Research Centre before suddenly switching to biology. Now she was famous for her research of a drug that would nullify all effects of every single virus and bacteria known to the world, in short, a drug that would be able to cure all forms of sickness. The drug that was known as the wonder drug was halfway created by her parents, or so he heard. She had taken over the project and brought it to completion, earning her the award of the youngest biologist to have such a stunning invention.

_We would probably have investigated further had that member not been silenced by someone else. What did you expect? It's highly classified information that could've been able to bring the whole organization down._

Sirens of police cars blared past him and snapped Shinichi out of his train of thought. Normally he wouldn't have paid any attention since the cases were boring, if he did not see them screeching to a halt right in front of the house of the Beika Mayor. Naturally, that piqued his interest and sent him running to a new case.

_Now that's more like it!_

**Hmm… No such thing as a good cliffhanger coming from me. I dunno when I'll be able to update, but I'll try to do it as fast as possible. – At least tries to prevent death from the machine guns and grenades directed here -**

**-Shadow Dragonox buzzing out**


End file.
